Hate or Love?
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: [Colección de drabbles de Kick&Kendall ¡Acepto peticiones!] Todos los conocían. Clarence "Kick" Buttowski y Kendall Perkins. Él era el medio doble de riesgo y ella, la cerebrito de su clase. A simple vista se cree que ellos se odian a muerte, pero, si ves con atención, tal vez, no es así.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a esta serie de drabbles** _ **Kindall**_ **! Hace mucho que quería hacer esto! Estoy emocionada XD Puedo escribir algo que se me ocurra o, simplemente, algo que me pidan ustedes! Como quieran!**

 **Empecemos!**

 **DISCLAIMER: _Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil_ NO me pertenece. Es de Sandro Corsaro.**

* * *

 _Creciendo._

Kendall se dirigía a la biblioteca para devolver algunos libros. Se había quedado, de nuevo, en la cafetería leyendo en lugar de irse a su casa. Era tarde y ya cerrarían la escuela.

Al doblar, notó una silueta a unos cuantos metros de ella. Lo reconoció casi al instante y, al parecer, él también.

Tanto la rubia como el acróbata mostraron una mueca de completo desagrado cuando sus ojos se encontraron. No era necesario decir algo para demostrar que les irritaba verse en esos momentos. Kendall decidió actuar con madurez y seguir caminando, deseando frenar estos conflictos infantiles que no podía evitar cuando se trataba de Clarence Buttowski.

Sintió algo extraño cuando pasó a su lado, pero no se detuvo.

 _Pudo jurar que él la había observado_.

Tras dejar los libros y salir del recinto educativo, giró suavemente su cabeza, dándose cuenta qué era ese algo que había descifrado.

 _Está más alto_ , sonrió finalmente.

Cuando pasó a su lado, casi estaban sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel.

—Estamos creciendo. Son detalles —murmuró.

Kick, por otro lado, se había quedado mirando el camino que había tomado su enemiga. Nunca logró entender qué era lo que hacía identificar tanto a Kendall de los demás, aparte de su terrible carácter y su ingeniosidad.

Hoy había notado esa singularidad más que de costumbre. Le recordaba unos años atrás, cuando había bailado con ella y habían compartido un día juntos al tener sus manos pegadas.

—¡Kick! ¡Gracias por esperarme! —Llegó corriendo su amigo vikingo con una sonrisa.

El medio doble de riesgo le sonrió y se dirigieron a la salida.

—Muero de hambre… ya casi puedo oler los tacos de mamá en casa.

Entonces comprendió.

 _El aroma_ , pensó.

La fragancia femenina que había desprendido Kendall había sido lo que lo había dejado tan anonadado.

 _Son detalles_ , se encogió de hombros con ese pensamiento. _Estamos creciendo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, chicos! Continuemos con los drabbles!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil** **© Sandro Corsaro**

* * *

 _Necesita a alguien como yo._

Kendall conocía a Scarlet Rosetti. La había visto algunas veces en la secundaria hablando con Clarence y su amigo Gunther. Por la forma en que interactuaba la pelirroja con el acróbata, supo enseguida que tenían algo.

El solo pensar en ellos dos juntos, su sangre hervía del coraje. Y es que, ¿qué ganaba Buttowski saliendo con otra inmadura medio doble de riesgo? Veía todo en su contra: competirían más que compartir tiempo juntos, ninguno mediría las consecuencias de sus actos y les daría igual.

Clarence Buttowski necesitaba a alguien que colocara sus pies en la tierra. No bastaba con quererlo tal y como era, sino también preocuparse de su bienestar, aunque pelearan mil veces con tal de evitar una tragedia.

La rubia suspiró y apartó sus ojos verdes de la escena.

* * *

Kick sentía unas enormes ganas de vomitar cada vez que pensaba en Kendall y Ronaldo juntos. Conocía al nerd desde hacía tanto tiempo como conocía a la rubia.

 _Ellos no podían estar juntos_. Si bien la joven era su enemiga, no merecía morir de aburrimiento por un perdedor como ese. ¡Por favor! Kendall Perkins no era fea. Tenía muchos puntos a favor para estar con alguien que de verdad valiese la pena.

Necesitaba a un chico que le enseñe a divertirse y abrirse más a las personas. Con lo arisca y come-libros que era, no llegaría a ninguna parte. No tenía que dejar de ser una cerebrito para saber el significado de la felicidad y la euforia, ¿no?

Kick chasqueó la lengua cuando vio salir al par de rubios tomados de la mano.

* * *

 **No se preocupen, en el futuro, escribiré las ideas que me han dado!**

 **Así que, no sean tímidos y sugieran lo que quieran e-e pero que no sea muy OOC por favor XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! Aquí vamos con el dr número 3!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil** **© Sandro Corsaro**

* * *

 _Oskar._

Kick Buttowski nunca había visto a ese endiablado perro comportarse sumisamente frente a nadie, a excepción de su propia dueña.

Pero ahí estaba, moviendo felizmente su cola mientras era acariciado por Kendall Perkins. La rubia no se veía ni un poco asustada o molesta por su presencia. Oskar se veía tan feliz como cuando estaba con Chicarelli.

El acróbata pudo observar que la brillante estudiante sacaba un listón rosa de su bolsillo y lo ataba alrededor del cuello del animal con cuidado, pero a la vez con firmeza. Esa imagen se le hizo familiar a Kick. Ya había visto así a Oskar… Pero, ¿cuándo?

Sus ojos azules se abrieron enormemente al recordarlo.

Dos años atrás, tuvo que cuidar a Oskar. Allí, descubrió que no eran tan diferentes, pero por esa misma razón, le había traído muchos problemas. Cuando creyó que se había ido con malas intenciones de dejarlo mal parado en frente de la delatora, él había vuelto con ese bendito listón.

—Vamos, ve a casa —la voz de Kendall lo devolvió a la normalidad.

El perro obedeció sin más y se fue corriendo a su hogar. La rubia se incorporó y se percató de la presencia de Kick. Ella alzó una ceja, desafiante.

— ¿Qué sucede, Clarence?

—Nada —se cruzó de brazos—. Me sorprende que le caigas bien a Oskar.

—Pues no te sorprendas —le dio la espalda—. Cuando sabes lidiar con él, sabes que es un buen chico en el fondo. Solo le gusta un poco el caos —una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras se dirigía a su casa.

— ¡Kendall! —la llamó el acróbata. Ella se giró—. Gracias —él le sonrió. Kendall se sonrojó, pero fingió no comprender.

—No sé por qué me agradeces.

—No tienes por qué ocultarlo —se subió a su patineta—. Sé que fuiste tú. Ahora lo sé.

Dicho esto, el adolescente se fue. La rubia hizo una mueca, tratando de bajarle la temperatura a sus mejillas.

Nunca quiso que él lo supiera...

* * *

 **Si no entendieron, les digo: Kendall fue quien le pidió a Oskar que regresara a casa para no meter a Kick en problemas, aunque con un poco de persuasión XD Bueno, esto es un poco AU, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Rossana's out.**

 **Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amé esta idea XD**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil** **© Sandro Corsaro**

* * *

 _Brad y Linnie._

Cuando Kick y Kendall peleaban, nunca imaginaron la incomodidad que generaban a su alrededor. Nunca fue intención de ninguno molestar a nadie…

Y ahora…

Los Buttowski y los Perkins se encontraban en una cena familiar, ya que, finalmente, toda la familia Perkins estaba unida. Y, para gran sorpresa de Kick, sus padres también fueron buenos amigos de la madre de Kendall. Su padre era un tanto reservado, pero siempre lograba sonreír con cordialidad.

— ¡Eres un maldito mujeriego!

— ¡No hables como si fueras una santurrona! ¡Porque no lo eres!

Kick nunca supo que Bradley conoció a la hermana mayor de Kendall. No mostró ningún indicio de haberse relacionado con ella de alguna forma. Por otro lado, Kendall se sabía la historia de Linnie, así que no había nada que comentar. Lo único que la intrigaba era lo molesto que era ser espectador.

 _Ugh, tal vez, ella y Clarence deberían mejorar el carácter que tenían_.

—¡Morirás de sida!

—¡Como si tú tampoco estuvieses condenada a eso! _¡Prosti-puti-golfa!_

Kick y Kendall se miraron con pánico, queriendo escapar de esa situación. La rubia miró el jardín, donde los adultos se divertían y reían, ignorando olímpicamente la batalla campal que se estaba generando.

El acróbata tiró de su compañera, agachándola a su lado cuando un plato salió volando sobre sus cabezas, seguido de otros más junto con los cuchillos y tenedores.

— ¡UGH, MALDITO IMBÉCIL!

— ¡MUJER PLÁSTICA!

— ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!

Kick y Kendall gatearon debajo de la mesa hasta las escaleras. Él tendió su mano y ella la tomó sin chistar, corriendo escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Cuando cerraron la puerta, soltaron un poderoso suspiro al unísono.

—… Clarence… Nos estamos convirtiendo en lo que juramos destruir —murmuró con horror.

Kick no pudo haberlo expresado mejor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Otro drabble más para la colección! Jujujujuju…**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil** **© Sandro Corsaro**

* * *

 _Accidente en los vestidores._

Si había alguien quien merecía ser llamado pervertido, ese era su hermano Brad.

Pero tenía la desgracia de ser su familiar.

¡De verdad fue un accidente!

Había calculado mal la acrobacia que había realizado y aterrizó en los vestidores. Automáticamente, pensó que era el de los hombres. ¿Por qué no lo sería? Era exactamente igual al otro, pero este… Olía _decente_.

Soltó un gruñido de dolor, acariciándose el costado. Había caído en la posición incorrecta. Se incorporó al oír unos ruidos cerca de los casilleros donde guardaban los utensilios personales. Siempre tenía un equipo de emergencia para este tipo de casos.

El adolescente suspiró y caminó a su supuesto casillero, pero al doblar para llegar a su objetivo, se quedó de piedra.

Kendall Perkins abrió enormemente sus ojos verdes cuando un personaje inesperado había aparecido en el vestidor de mujeres.

Los ojos azules de Kick recorrieron desde el cabello mojado de la estudiante hasta sus pies descalzos. Estaba subiendo el cierre de su falda, pero aún pudo ver el blanco color de su ropa interior. Además… Arriba, pues… Solo llevaba su brassier del mismo color. La piel de Kendall se había vuelto el centro de atención del medio doble de riesgo. Con suerte, había sido capaz de contemplar sus manos y vagamente sus rodillas gracias a esa falda tan anticuada. De su rostro no podía decir mucho, la brillante chica había dejado que su cabello creciera tanto que su flequillo ya ocultaba la mitad de sus ojos.

Pero ahora... sabía que había debajo de esos ropajes.

Kendall reaccionó cuando vio que el rostro de Kick se teñía de rojo.

— ¡Fuera! —Le gritó, cogiendo su blusa y la usó como escudo de los lujuriosos ojos de su enemigo.

Él reaccionó y la miró a los ojos, extrañamente tímido y cohibido.

—Ke-Kendall, lo-lo siento… No quise…

— ¡Fuera! —Lloriqueó, lanzándole su cepillo, pero Kick lo esquivó rápidamente—. ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Te odiooo!

Las palabras se atascaron en la garganta del joven, así que, por primera vez, no le llevó la contra a su compañera y se fue a toda velocidad. Kendall enterró su rostro en su blusa, avergonzada.

Kick, mientras tanto, se encerró en el vestidor de hombres y se quitó el casco.

Necesitaba aire, agua, frío… _Pronto_.

Su mente hervía de distintos pensamientos, cada uno más indecoroso que el otro, elevando la temperatura de su cuerpo.

El soltó una maldición, regañándose mentalmente.

— ¡No soy un pervertido!

* * *

 **7u7**


	6. Chapter 6

**Este drabble está basado en el capítulo** _ **Kendall niñera**_ **, o al menos, así se llamaba en español, creo XD La verdad es que me llenó de coraje ese capítulo.**

* * *

 _Culpa._

Kick maldijo el momento en que jugó con los límites de las reglas de su casa. Otra vez, Honey había decidido darle una última oportunidad a Kendall para ser la niñera.

 _Maldición_ …

A diferencia de la primera vez, la rubia lo encerró en su habitación, nada más. El joven Buttowski se escabulló y fue en busca de venganza, pero la voz de su compañera lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué no, simplemente, desistes, Clarence? —se giró y enfrentó la seria expresión de Kendall.

—Los Buttowski no se rinden.

—Primero, eres solo _uno_. Tu hermano ya no está para sabotear mis sentimientos —escupió con desdén la última palabra—. Segundo, cuidar de ti no es la gran cosa. Solo coopera —pasó al lado de él y bajó las escaleras.

Las palabras de la rubia lograron enfurecerlo más. La siguió escaleras abajo y la jaló del brazo.

—Estás cometiendo un grave error, Perkins —la amenazó.

—No —se zafó con rapidez de su agarre y lo señaló con el dedo—. _Tú_ cometiste ese error, _Clarence_.

Él alzó las cejas.

 _¿De qué estaba hablando?_

Kendall alzó una pierna y subió su falda, escandalizando al acróbata. El adolescente retrocedió, algo desconcertado por el insensible movimiento, pero al ver mejor, frunció el ceño.

Una larga cicatriz se asomó debajo de la falda hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

— ¿Sabes lo que es esto? —Sonrió con cinismo—. No, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo sabrías? —la forma en que se burlaba sonaba tétrica, lenta y cruel—. Esto, me lo hiciste tú, cuando me echaste de tu casa tras haber renunciado a ganarles y ser la mejor niñera.

Kick estaba sin palabras, abrió y cerró la boca muchas veces, pero no salió nada de ella. Kendall entrecerró los ojos y bajó la tela y caminó al comedor.

—Kendall… Hey —fue tras ella al verla alejarse.

—Déjame en paz, Clarence —suspiró—. ¿Sabes una cosa? —lo miró casi con una expresión derrotada—. Puedo perdonar el hecho de que me hayas lastimado físicamente. No mediste tus acciones, como siempre —murmuró lo último—, pero si hubo algo que dolió más que esa herida, fue que te hayas burlado de mis sentimientos… ¡Bien, insúltame o dame cabezas de pescado…! Pero siempre creí que tendrías algo más de empatía hacia los demás —detuvo abruptamente su discurso y cerró los ojos—… Pero veo que yo soy la excepción. Supongo que me lo merezco.

Un largo silencio siguió tras esas palabras. Kick no podía despegar sus ojos del suelo y Kendall quiso retractarse de haber aceptado la oferta de Honey Buttowski.

La rubia se dio la vuelta y se sentó nuevamente en el comedor y sacó un libro.

El acróbata retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y subió nuevamente a su habitación. Al lanzarse a su cama, por su cabeza pasaron muchas cosas. Mientras más cosas pensaba, el nudo en su estómago se hacía más fuerte.

Cuando la rubia se fue esa noche, logró distinguir lo que sentía: _culpa_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me complace hacer esta historia como no tienen idea. Este capítulo estará más largo, y está ambientado en una canción de** _ **Nickelback**_ **(se nota mucho que me encanta? XD)**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Kick**_ ** _Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil_ no me pertenece, sino a** **Sandro Corsaro** **, y la canción _If today was your last day_ es de **_**Nickelback**_ **.**

* * *

 _Si hoy hubiese sido mi último día…_

De repente, las palabras de su hermana resonaron en su mente. Linnie le había insistido que la vida no era solamente tener éxito: era fallar también, aprender de los errores, y seguir adelante. Tenía que dejar de ser antisocial por miedo a que no la aceptaran tal y como era.

Si tan solo le hubiese hecho caso...

No podía moverse.

El humo bloqueaba gran parte de su visión, y su cuerpo no quería responder. Su pierna ardía horriblemente y sus pulmones le exigían aire.

 _¿Cómo terminó así?_

Había sido un día normal: escuela, clases, peleas con Clarence, almorzar, leer en la biblioteca… Mientras se devolvía para volver a su siguiente clase, notó un olor proviniendo de la sala de ciencias. Abrió la puerta y su rostro se arrugó ante el potente hedor del gas. Se llevó una mano para cubrir su nariz y boca. Después, se acercó un poco para buscar la llave que, descuidadamente, habían dejado liberar el gas. Ya le avisaría a un maestro. Primero, debía evitar un accidente.

Una vez cerrada la llave, caminó hacia las ventanas, pero el aire estaba tan denso y pesado, que su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y cayó arrodillada al suelo.

Kendall era brillante, ¿por qué no lo notó?

¿Fue el gas? ¿El mareo?

Había caído sentada encima de un cable. Cuando volvió a incorporarse, la punta de su pie izquierdo terminó por tirar violentamente del enchufe.

Después, no supo más.

La explosión la aturdió.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se vio recostada en el suelo, gran parte de su cuerpo presionado contra el suelo, temblando. No sabía si eso último era de miedo o por la extraña mezcla de sensaciones.

Su mente trabajó rápido, quiso levantarse, gritar, pedir ayuda, lo que fuese…

Pero no pudo.

Algo la había dejado paralizada en el suelo.

Y, después, comenzó a divagar, considerar cosas que nunca había considerado antes. No les había dado oportunidad.

 _¿Estaba contenta con su vida?_

 _¿Había hecho lo correcto hasta ahora?_

 _¿Tuvo una vida plena?_

 _¿Por qué estaba con Ronaldo?_

 _¿Por qué no podía llevarse bien con Clarence? ¿Era su culpa o suya?_

 _¿Por qué sus padres no podían estar con ella?_

Lo dolía muchísimo la pierna, su pecho estaba hecho un nudo y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

Sentía su corazón golpear contra el suelo, desesperado, advirtiéndole que si se rendía, no habría vuelta atrás.

Inhaló con la boca, pero el humo logró ahogarla aún más. Tosió sonoramente y sollozó. No tenía voz para gritar.

¿Siquiera había alguien que sabía que necesitaba ayuda? ¿Alguien…?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, dando por perdida la batalla.

. . .

. .

.

— ¡Kendall!

Ella no abrió los ojos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Kendall!

Unas manos la levantaron rápidamente del suelo. Su cabeza cayó, pesada, contra el hombro de alguien. Unas suaves palmadas impactaron su rostro.

— ¡Kendall!

El calor hizo contacto con su pierna, logrando que gimiera. Sus ojos se abrieron y se topó con unos consternados ojos azules.

—Kick…—su voz se volvió un suspiro casi inaudible.

— ¿Solo en estos momentos, me llamas así? —bromeó, tratando de mantenerla consciente.

La rubia bufó.

—Siéntete honrado. Pudo haber sido mi último aliento desperdiciado.

Él no le contestó. La cargó en sus brazos y cogió su patineta. Kendall no tenía idea de dónde demonios la había sacado. O quizás, llegó con ella.

Desvió sus ojos al oír un estruendo. Una caja con distintos líquidos se había estrellado contra el suelo. Se agarró más fuerte del acróbata y le susurró.

—Hay químicos…

—Entonces, este rescate será más increíble todavía —ensanchó su sonrisa.

Kendall ya no tuvo energías para contestarle. Se aferró fuertemente a él con sus brazos y se dejó hacer.

* * *

Cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia, se vio en una habitación blanca. Giró su cabeza, viendo a su padre. No conversaron mucho, le había preguntado por su estado, ella afirmó, y después, se fue. No estaba enojada por la forma en que se llevaba con su progenitor. Era normal. Él estaba ocupado, lo entendía. Al menos, vino a asegurarse de que estaba bien.

La rubia suspiró y se acomodó en la camilla. Apartó las sábanas y contempló el vendaje en su pierna. Comenzaba desde la mitad del muslo hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla.

—Fue una quemadura —le anunció otra voz.

Kendall contempló a Kick Buttowski, quien mantenía el ceño fruncido. Su mejilla izquierda tenía un parche y unos rasguños en su frente y mentón. Su traje estaba hecho un desastre, algunos sectores estaban quemados y su casco estaba opacado.

— ¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo? —Él asintió—. ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Kick alzó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría?

—Me odias —explicó, como si fuese la mejor razón para dejarla morir.

—Ya no tenemos diez años —rodó de ojos—. Nadie puede ser tan cruel, Perkins. Ni siquiera tú.

Ella resopló, sonriendo un poco.

—Pensé que moriría —musitó.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—Porque me salvaste —ensanchó la curva de sus labios, mirándolo con cierta gratitud—. Gracias —él iba abrir la boca, pero ella prosiguió—. Pensé que… Ya no le importaba a nadie más.

Kick, al parecer, quiso responderle, pero por la mueca que había hecho, supuso que le costaba bastante.

—Cuando estuve ahí —comenzó a contarle—, pensé en muchas cosas… Cosas que hice y las que no hice… había tanto que consideré, pero rechacé… me equivoqué tanto solo porque quise creer que era lo correcto.

El acróbata entrecerró los ojos, entendiendo a dónde quería llegar.

—Bueno, tienes tiempo para mejorar eso —sonrió un poco—. ¿Vive hasta que duela? —le ofreció su mano, señal de un pacto de amistad.

Kendall sonrió y correspondió el gesto.

—Creo que prefiero el dicho "haz todo y luego haz más".

* * *

 **Haré nuevamente este capítulo en perspectiva de Kick, pero no será el próximo. Tal vez, en unos cuantos más…**


	8. Chapter 8

**He vuelto! La verdad es que cuando comencé a escribir este drabble, no tenía idea de qué demonios escribir, así que si tienen alguna idea que me complazca, tal vez la escriba XD**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil**_ **no me pertenece, sino a Sandro Corsaro.**

* * *

 _El cumpleaños_

Comenzó siendo un juego, una simple venganza.

Tras haber sido acusado por la rubia al director y ser castigado, quiso vengarse. Grabarla haciendo algo vergonzoso y humillarla públicamente… tenía que ser creativo, ¿no?

Pero nada salió como había esperado.

—Sabes que mis padres nunca están en casa, Ronaldo. No puedo salir hoy contigo —escuchó a una exasperada Kendall—. Lo siento, pero quiero estar con ellos… ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ellos vendrán! ¡Me lo prometieron…! No dependo de ellos, solo quiero pasar tiempo con ellos. Tú, mejor que nadie, debería…—suspiró—. Gracias… yo también… te lo recompensaré, ¿sí? Adiós…

Kick se asomó lentamente al borde de su ventaba y vio a su compañera de clases con una expresión que nunca había visto en ella: cansancio. Se había quitado su suéter por el calor y traía una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y su cabello tenía un moño mal atado. La escuchó murmurar algo que no pudo comprender y, finalmente, se apartó de la ventana.

Pocas veces había visto a los padres de Kendall. Y cuando lo hacía, nunca estaban juntos. O aparecía su padre, o su madre.

Decidió olvidarse del asunto unos horas más, pero cuando planeaba irse a dormir, escuchó un griterío de la habitación de su enemiga.

— ¡Me lo prometieron! ¡Prometieron llegar a mi cumpleaños!

Clarence Buttowski quedó boquiabierto al ver el rostro de su enemiga. Sus mejillas y ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que derramaba con ira.

— ¡Nunca pueden hacer algo por mí! ¡Les pedí unas horas! ¡HORAS! ¡No días! ¡Ni siquiera uno! ¡Solo quería verlos! —Aventó sus libros con fuerza— ¡HE SIDO PERFECTA! ¡HE CUMPLIDO TODO LO QUE ME HAN PEDIDO…! ¡NO QUIERO VER A LINNIE…! —la rubia detuvo abruptamente sus gritos y se revolvió el cabello enmarañado—… Olvídenlo.

Kendall aventó el teléfono y se dejó caer sentada en su cama. Trataba de frenar sin éxito las lágrimas que caían de su rostro y sollozó de forma aguda. Los hipidos escapaban sin control de su garganta y la joven no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Luego de un rato, la rubia fue a lavar su cara y salió a tomar un poco de aire. Sus ojos estaban irritados de llorar y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Estaba segura que todo el vecindario había oído su escándalo.

—Debiste disfrutar el espectáculo —murmuró con desdén al sentir su presencia a sus espaldas. Se sentó en el pavimento de la calle y abrazó sus rodillas. No escuchó nada por parte de él, ni siquiera una risa o un comentario grosero—. Muy bien, lo merezco. Arruiné tu acrobacia y tu viste lo peor de mí. Solo te pediré un favor —trató de verlo de reojo, mas la oscuridad le dificultaba la tarea—: si vas a burlarte de mí, hazlo en privado, ¿quie…?

Su oración fue interrumpida al sentir algo en su cabeza. Alzó su mano y sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocer el casco de su enemigo sobre su cabeza. Quedó con la boca abierta cuando el adolescente se sentó a su lado, sin mirarla. Tal vez por la oscuridad no se veía bien, pero Kendall pudo jurar que su cabello era castaño.

—No tiene sentido burlarme de ti si estas con esa cara —rodó de ojos el acróbata. Se giró y la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños. Tienes el honor de usarlo hasta mañana en la mañana.

—… ¿Por qué? —preguntó casi en un titubeo.

—Hay personas con las que no me llevo bien, pero siempre me ayudan cuando lo necesito. Así que, les devuelvo el favor —hizo una mueca al sentir sus mejillas calentarse—, pero, por alguna razón, siempre olvido que tú también me has ayudado.

—Oh —sonrió con amargura—, debes odiarme demasiado como para al fin hacer algo lindo por mí —borró la curva de sus labios—. Sin embargo, no me gusta que lo hagas si no lo haces de corazón. Aunque no lo parezca, tengo sentimientos.

—Pude notarlo al verte llorar desde mi habitación —le devolvió con una ceja alzada.

Kendall lo escudriñó con la mirada y se acomodó el casco en su cabeza, sin ganas de devolverle el mordaz comentario.

Kick, en realidad, quiso decirle otra cosa. La verdad era que, si bien olvidaba siempre devolverle el favor a ella, no era porque le tenía más desprecio. Ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro del porqué. Solo sabía que si era amable con la rubia, como lo estaba siendo en este momento y como lo fue cuando sus manos quedaron pegadas, algo en él cambiaría.

Y Kick Buttowski estaba bien tal y como estaba.

No le temía al cambio, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de los sentimientos que se negaba a profesar hacia su rubia enemiga.

. . .

Al día siguiente, Kendall le devolvió el casco al castaño murmurando sus gracias.

Y así, la esencia a flores y miel del shampoo de Kendall invadió los sentidos de Kick Buttowski el resto del día.

* * *

 **Se me alargó más de la cuenta... en fin, espero que les haya gustado! Estoy con prisa!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **FIGHTING!**

 **Rossana.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, chicos! Les vengo a entregar otro drabble o one-shot, ya ni sé qué escribo aquí XD**

 **En fin, no les quitaré más tiempo.**

 **Comencemos!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil**_ **no me pertenece, sino a Sandro Corsaro.**

* * *

 _¡No me ignores!_

Kendall no podía respirar. Kick no se lo permitía.

El acróbata estaba demasiado ocupado besándola con vehemencia mientras sus manos parecían apretarla más contra él.

A diferencia de las veces anteriores, el beso que estaban compartiendo en ese momento era completamente pasional.

Siempre había sido un choque de bocas: torpes, un poco forzosos y, claramente, vergonzosos.

Ahora, Kick no podía alejarse de los labios de su enemiga. Quería que reconociera su presencia de una buena vez. Casi sonrió cuando la rubia soltó un ahogado gemido al sentir el contacto de su lengua.

Era su culpa.

* * *

— _¡Hey! ¡Ten más cuidado,Perkins! —le gruñó el acróbata cuando chocaron._

 _Los libros de la rubia cayeron al suelo, pero ella ni siquiera lo miró. Recogió con paciencia sus libros y siguió caminando._

 _Kick la siguió con la mirada, desconcertado._

* * *

¡Definitivamente era su culpa! ¡Nadie ignoraba a Kick Buttowski sin razón alguna!

¿Cómo se atrevía esa sabelotodo a hacerle algo como eso?

Kendall comenzó a corresponder con timidez su beso, mientras que el chico solo se dedicaba a acariciar con posesividad sus caderas.

* * *

— _¡Kick Buttowski! —gruñó la maestra con frustración._

 _El adolescente había llegado de golpe al salón tras estrellarse con la ventana y caer al suelo. Cuando él se incorporó miró el rostro de sus compañeros. No se veían muy alegres con su hazaña. Pero frunció el ceño cuando no vio ninguna expresión en el rostro de Kendall. La rubia suspiró y murmuro que iría por una escoba._

* * *

Cuando se separó de ella, Kick contempló con orgullo la forma en que respiraba la pobre rubia. Sentía contra su pecho los alocados latidos de su corazón.

¿O era el suyo? ¿… el de ambos?

La pobre presidenta de la clase estaba hecha un desastre. Respiraba fuertemente con la boca abierta, sus labios estaban rojos, al igual que sus mejillas. Sus ojos verdes estaban nublados de cansancio y… satisfacción.

Kick sonrió cuando finalmente Kendall lo miró a los ojos.

No pudo contenerse, así que volvió a besarla.

* * *

 _Sabía que estaba actuando como un niño, pero había chocado a propósito su hombro con el de Kendall, esperando que se voltera y le insultara, pero la joven solo se encogió más y continuó con su camino. Sin poder evitarlo, se giró._

— _¡Kendall!_

 _Casi soltó un grito de victoria cuando se detuvo, pero solo fueron unos segundos. La rubia se recompuso y siguió caminando._

— _¡HEY!_

 _El acróbata sintió un tic en su ojo derecho, harto de que su enemiga ni siquiera se dignara de mirarlo a los ojos. Sin contenerlo más, corrió tras ella. Cuando la joven estaba doblando para integrarse en el vestuario femenino, Kick la agarró de los hombros y la obligó a girarse._

 _La estudiante estrella siguió mirando el suelo._

— _Kendall._

 _Silencio._

 _Kick soltó un gruñido de completa frustración y, sin soportarlo más, estrelló sus labios con los de ella._

* * *

Oh, así que… habían llegado a esto.

Cuando Kick volvió a separarse, una victoriosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando Kendall, finalmente, lo miró a los ojos, desconcertada.

—… Si vuelves a ignorarme, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá.

* * *

 **Sí, lo sé… no tiene mucho contexto, pero son drabbles. Era la idea e-e**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Si quieren, puedo reescribir este Drabble, pero desde el punto de vista de Kendall...**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Rossana.**

 **Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, chicos! Bienvenidos a otro drabble, one-shot, whatever XD**

 **No les quito tiempo!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil**_ **no me pertenece, sino a Sandro Corsaro.**

* * *

 _Brianna lo sabe_

Brianna Buttowski lo sabía: sus estúpidos hermanos tenían un _fetiche_ por las rubias.

Observaba con una burlesca sonrisa la forma mal disimulada que daba Brad al mirar a la hija mayor de la familia Perkins. ¿Quién diablos sacaba la mitad de su cuerpo de la ventana para ver a alguien discretamente?

Sin duda, Linnie era una joven hermosa y deslumbrante. La conocía y compartía su gusto por la moda, no le caía nada mal. Era energética y amaba el baile.

Y, por otro lado…

Bajó las escaleras y asomó su cabeza hacia el comedor.

— ¡Son ecuaciones, Clarence! ¡Solo tienes que buscar la _x_!

— ¡Si no fueras tan mala enseñando, aprendería!

— ¡Si tu cerebro fuera a un nivel promedio, entenderías!

Una risa quiso escapar de sus labios.

Kendall Perkins.

La _jurada enemiga_ de Kick. Bastante bonita, pero no se preocupaba por su apariencia, solo de sus estudios. Si había algo que le encantaba de esa chica era la forma en que jugaba con la mente de Kick. Su inteligencia lograba dejar callado al acróbata cuando se le acababan los insultos comunes. Además… ese odio que tanto se profesaban era… estimulante.

Escuchó un largo suspiro de Kendall.

—Hagamos un trato. Sin peleas, sin interrupciones… Si no entiendes, lo intentaremos de nuevo. Si logras hacer este ejercicio completamente bien, dejaré que te vayas a hacer tus acrobacias y tu madre nunca lo sabrá. Claro, si es que llegas a tiempo a casa.

—… ¿Hablas en serio?

— ¿Es un trato?

—Hecho.

—Bien, ahora, cuando la _x_ se encuentra en estado negativo…

Brianna contempló la escena en silencio, contando mentalmente. Transcurrieron aproximadamente siete minutos cuando Kick desarrolló el ejercicio. Vio una satisfactoria sonrisa en el rostro de Kendall cuando su hermano le mostró el cuaderno.

—Vete ya.

Kick saltó de la silla y se fue corriendo. Brianna alzó una ceja y caminó hacia la rubia, quien había sacado un libro para leer mientras esperaba al acróbata. Kendall la escuchó venir, pero prefirió esperar a que dijera algo.

—… ¿De dónde sacaste ese ejercicio? —decidió preguntar.

Kendall le señaló el libro azulado que estaba cerca del cuaderno. Brianna lo ojeó unos segundos y sonrió.

—… ¿Utilizaste un libro de matemáticas universitario? —ante la curva de los labios de Kendall, la joven Buttowski se rio—. No lo puedo creer… pudo desarrollarlo sin problemas. Esto no se ve hasta el último año de preparatoria, ¿no?

—Clarence es capaz de muchas cosas; es brillante, pero no se empeña en desarrollar habilidades que no tengan relación con sus acrobacias.

Brianna se rio y se sentó a su lado.

* * *

 **Yaaaaay! Juré haber publicado este… Qué raro XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Se les ocurre algún otro drabble?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay… no puedo creer que se me ocurrió este drabble…**

 **Les advierto que es OSCURO. Incluso, es un poco OOC, pero tenía que hacerlo XD**

 **Mostré una perspectiva de la soledad de Kendall; quise que Kick fuera testigo de su dolor… pero, y si fuera viceversa?**

 **En fin, espero que les guste!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil**_ **no me pertenece, sino a Sandro Corsaro.**

* * *

 _Insensible_

Kendall comenzó a notar algo extraño en su comportamiento cuando lo vio pasar al lado de Gunther sin decir nada.

Por unas horas, no le dio importancia. Quizás, habían tenido una pelea y no se querían ver. Era lo más lógico, pero mientras se encontraba recordando la escena tras terminar las ecuaciones en clases, descubrió algo importante.

Kick había caminado, sin su skateboard.

Ella no fue la única en notarlo. Muchos de sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de su comportamiento tan callado. Escuchó una conversación entre Gunther y Jackie.

—No puedo hacer nada al respecto… es su asunto —miró con tristeza el suelo.

— ¿Trataste de animarlo con nuevas acrobacias? —preguntó la castaña con anteojos.

Él negó.

—De nada servirá.

* * *

Comenzó a preocuparse un poco cuando el adolescente había salido de su hogar tan tarde. Ella estaba estudiando, pero la luz de la habitación de Kick se había encendido de repente. Ella no pudo evitar apartar la mirada de su libro y ver cómo abandonaba la habitación. Tras un par de minutos, oyó la puerta principal cerrarse.

La curiosidad le ganó y lo siguió, pero ella prefirió ser directa. Ir a las espaldas de las personas en el pasado le había costado muy caro.

—Clarence —él la ignoró, o simplemente no la escuchó—. ¡Hey!

Estaba oscuro, pero cuando él se giró, Kendall notó que no estaba usando su casco. Además, no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Los ojos azules de su enemigo eran oscuras aguas tormentosas. Parecía extinguir la vida de él.

No le respondió, pero tampoco le pidió que se fuera. Ella lo siguió hasta casi las afueras de Mellowbrook.

 _Dead man's drop,_ decía el letrero.

La rubia se acercó más al acróbata cuando él tomó el camino que advertía que la zona era peligrosa. Inconscientemente, lo agarró de su brazo, pero Kick ni siquiera lo notó.

Kendall soltó un jadeo cuando casi resbaló por uno de los incontables barrancos. Se enganchó con más insistencia del acróbata y lo miró con reproche.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacemos aquí? ¡Es tarde y es peligroso estar aquí! Aunque, claro, eso a ti no te importa. ¡Pero a mí sí!

Ni siquiera un comentario sarcástico había escapado de la boca de Kick. Kendall frunció el ceño, considerando la gravedad del estado en el que se encontraba en acróbata. Sacudió su brazo para hacerlo reaccionar, pero sólo recibió unos balbuceos de su parte.

—… Kick…

Había quedado tan impactada por su falta de respuesta que lo había soltado.

Ese había sido su error.

El castaño se paseaba sin cuidado por los bordes de las ramblas, pero parecía decidido a pisarlas con determinación.

Cuando Kendall se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

—… Kick, ¿por qué haces acrobacias? —respiró fuerte—. He estado contigo cuando las haces… las veces que las he compartido contigo… siento mucho miedo… pero, a la vez… es excitante, ¿verdad? —eso llamó la atención del acróbata, quien dejó de caminar—. Te hace sentir completamente vivo… ¿verdad? —él se giró a verla, en shock—. Puedes sentir la emoción, la adrenalina… y una pizca de miedo. Sin embargo, hacerlo todo el tiempo… no es suficiente, ¿verdad?

Kick parecía querer vomitar.

—… A veces, _dejas de sentir_ cuando haces lo mismo todo el tiempo.

Kendall se estremeció, sabiendo que le había dado al blanco. El castaño dejó de mirarla y le dio la espalda.

Sin embargo, no se esperó lo siguiente.

No tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de gritar cuando Kick saltó.

* * *

Lo encontró quince minutos después.

Le había costado bajar sola y no estuvo muy segura dónde había caído exactamente. Había calculado un punto y, gracias a Dios, casi le había acertado, así que no fue mucho problema encontrarlo.

— ¡Kick! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Para su sorpresa, él se veía bastante bien. Estaba acostado, mirando el cielo. Su traje estaba hecho un desastre, su cara estaba sucia y su cabello desordenado. Más allá de eso, no parecía tener nada roto…

—Sopas… creo que me rompí unas costillas.

Descartó el pensamiento enseguida.

—… ¡Eres un idiota inconsciente! —lo regañó. Él pegó un respingo y la miró confundido—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar desde tal altura?! ¡Definitivamente, eres un demente! ¡No tienes cerebro! ¡Eres un completo estúpido desconsiderado!

Kendall soltó todo el aire contenido y se dejó caer sentada al suelo. Estaba emocionalmente exhausta. Se revolvió el cabello, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Solo ese idiota podía dejarla en tal estado.

Kick la observó unos segundos y volvió a mirar el cielo.

—… Tal vez, soy insensible —murmuró. Kendall lo miró. Estaba hablando en _ese_ sentido—. Pocas veces ocurre, pero pasa.

Ella no dijo nada y se abrazó sus rodillas.

—… ¿Kendall? —Ella no dijo nada, pero lo oía—. La próxima vez que ocurra, iré por ti —Esas palabras la sorprendieron. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, él le regaló una fatigada sonrisa—. Puedo sentir cuando estás alrededor.

Kendall volvió a omitir comentario, dejando que las palabras del acróbata procesaran con cuidado en su mente.

—… Ugh, ¿me ayudas a levantarme? Creo que me lastimé más de lo que creí —se rio con cansancio.

Ella bufó.

—Creí que querías _sentir._ Ahí tienes.

Kick rodó de ojos, pero siguió sonriendo.

* * *

… **El final aligeró el ambiente, pero… Mm… muy dramático? Ñeh**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Saben? No siempre es culpa de Kick. Kendall tiene sus prejuicios y discrimina sin compasión a los demás. Quiere sentirse superior, y ese deseo le costará muy caro en el futuro…**

 **Espero que les guste!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil**_ **no me pertenece, sino a Sandro Corsaro.**

* * *

 _Prejuicio_

Fue un error.

Tal vez, sus celos infundados la cegaron. Había escuchado sin querer a Kick y Gunther hablar acerca de un evento en el que el acróbata estaría. Él había admitido que era una molestia, pero por _ella_ , lo haría.

El disgusto la invadió por completo y se fue iracunda a su clase.

Posteriormente, en el laboratorio de ciencias, había ocurrido una explosión gracias al experimento de Kick. Tanto la maestra como Kendall no parecieron mostrar piedad contra él y convencieron al director para que tuviera detención.

—Espere un momento —trató de frenarlo—. Aceptaré mi detención, pero ¿no puede ser mañana? Hoy tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

—Tus acrobacias no son importantes —escupió con desdén la rubia.

Kick la miró de reojo y soltó un gruñido.

El director negó.

—Señor Buttowski, debe entender que esta escuela no está dispuesta a seguir sus reglas, sino las nuestras.

—Pero…

Eso captó la atención de Kendall. Él jamás suplicaba por nada ni por nadie. Pero apartó ese dato y rodó de ojos.

* * *

—Ese Buttowski se lo tenía merecido.

Kendall finalmente le prestó atención a Ronaldo. Apartó sus apuntes y lo miró.

— ¿Huh?

—Ya sabes, tener detención. Aunque Mouth metió ese polvo en su experimento, prefiero que él sufra las consecuencias…

—Espera, ¿qué? —le cortó—. ¡¿Mouth hizo que el experimento de Clarence explotara?!

—Sí, yo lo vi.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Cariñito, Buttowski es el problema. Él fue quien no dijo nada —se encogió de hombros.

La rubia no lo podía creer. Agarró todas sus cosas y dejó a su novio con la palabra en la boca.

Se devolvió a la escuela para hablar con el director, sin embargo, la voz de alguien la detuvo.

— ¡Pero él lo prometió!

Esa era Brianna Buttowski.

—¡No me interesa, Gunther! ¿Por qué no puede estar un día sin meterse en líos? —la menor comenzó a llorar—. ¡No me importa! ¡Dile a Kick que lo odio! ¡Es un estúpido rompe-promesas que deja que mi peor enemiga gane todos los concursos! —terminó colgando su teléfono y se fue corriendo.

Kendall no tardó en unir las piezas.

* * *

Esto iba en contra de sus morales, pero había tomado la llave sin permiso. Cuando se trataba de Kick, tendían a dejarlo en el salón bajo llave. Cruel, pero cierto. Cuando abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, lo vio sentado en uno de los bancos con una frustrada expresión.

Ella carraspeó un poco, llamando su atención. Él sólo la miró mal.

—Yo, umm… ya puedes salir…

—Aún no es la hora —alzó una ceja.

Se tragó un suspiro.

—… Solo vete. Ve a ayudar a tu hermana —miró a un lado.

Kick se levantó y la miró, escéptico.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿De dónde?

—¿Qué importa cómo lo sé? Ve, ¿quieres? —se intimidó un poco. La forma en que la miraba era… hiriente.

—No sirve de nada. Brianna estuvo esperándome dos horas, y su concurso empezaba una hora atrás —agarró su mochila y caminó a la salida. De paso, su hombro chocó sin cuidado con el brazo de la rubia.

Kendall trastabilló y lo miró.

— ¡Kick! —sintió un nudo en su garganta. Él se detuvo—… Yo… lo-lo siento… no sabía…

— ¡¿Qué puedes saber, Perkins?! —la interrumpió con un grito. Ella se encogió al ver los ojos azules de su enemigo incendiados de ira—. ¿Qué sabes? ¡Nada! —caminó hacia ella hasta quedar a unos solos centímetros de distancia—. ¡Sólo importas tú y la gente que está al nivel de tu coeficiente intelectual! ¡No sabes nada acerca de los demás! ¡Mouth está a punto de ser expulsado, por eso yo admití la culpa! —Kendall abrió más los ojos—. ¡Gunther no me defendió porque se lo pedí! ¡La última vez que lo hizo, por tu culpa, lo suspendieron por un mes!

—Y-Yo…

—¡Pedir disculpas no soluciona todo, Kendall! ¡A mí no me importa lo que hagas! ¡Pero has lastimado a mi hermana con tus acciones! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¿Por qué te empeñas en perjudicar a las personas que se relacionan conmigo?

Ella ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada, miró el suelo para ocultar las lágrimas de vergüenza que salían de sus ojos verdes.

—… Ni siquiera sé qué gano diciéndote esto. Seguirás siendo la misma niña prejuiciosa e inteligente de siempre —murmuró con desdén para voltearse y seguir caminando.

Kendall no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo parada allí, pero al alzar la vista, el acróbata ya no estaba.

Era tarde. No le sorprendía, Kick había estado dos horas encerrado después de la escuela y ella se había quedado dentro treinta minutos más. Era de noche, y nadie rondaba por el vecindario, así que la rubia no se molestó en disimular su llanto. Trataba inútilmente de limpiar sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter, pero estas no querían detenerse.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Sus ojos se abrieron para ver a Brianna Buttowski mirarla con preocupación.

Su corazón se encogió.

—E-Estoy bien —trató de apartarse, pero la menor la agarró gentilmente del brazo.

—Kendall, estamos en territorio femenino —le sonrió amistosamente—. Puedes contarme tus problemas y no le diré a nadie, ni siquiera al idiota de mi hermano.

Sus palabras solo lograron que soltara otro sollozo.

—Wow, debe ser grave… ¿no quieres pasar? —le ofreció.

—¡No! —Negó frenéticamente. No tenía el valor ni de mirarla a ella, ni mucho menos a su hermano—. N-No puedo… Tengo que ir a casa…

No esperó una respuesta de su parte, así que salió corriendo a su casa.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se dejó caer sentada. Tiró lejos su mochila y se refregó los ojos, sintiéndolos irritados. Contempló la casa oscura con tristeza. Claro que era una niñita malcriada, prejuiciosa y egoísta.

No tenía padres que la corrigieran y le enseñaran.

* * *

 **Ay no, pero qué sad :'V**

 **En fin, no sé si quieren una continuación de esto? En el caso de que sí, háganmelo saber en los reviews!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Otro drabble al rescate! Yay!**

 **Les digo que el próximo lo subiré en dos días más! Aunque, debo decirles que este es un tanto cortito…**

 **Espero que les guste este c:**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Kick Buttowski: Suburban daredevil**_ **le pertenece a Sandro Corsaro.**

* * *

 _¡Quítate!_

A veces, Kendall Perkins se preguntaba si Clarence _"Kick"_ Buttowski tenía un fetiche con humillarla o avergonzarla en público.

Ella se dirigía a sus respectivas clases cuando escuchó un estruendo a su derecha. No tuvo tiempo de girarse, ni mucho menos de quitarse del camino.

— ¡Cuidado! —Gritó Gunther.

— ¡Quítate!

Sintió un impacto en el libro que sostenía contra su pecho. Fue tan fuerte que la rubia perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo. Soltó un gemido de dolor al golpearse la cabeza y la columna. Agarró el libro con su mano derecha y lo dejó en el suelo. Trató de incorporarse, pero un peso extra en su cuerpo de lo impidió. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los desconcertados ojos azules de Clarence.

Su mentón estaba apoyado debajo de su pecho y el resto de su cuerpo se había acomodado entre sus piernas.

 _Maldito malcriado, descarado…_

Quería gritarle que se levantara, pero su peso solo lograba que soltara unos cuantos jadeos. Escuchó los murmullos de sus compañeros y la situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más vergonzosa.

—Siempre supe que no se odiaban…

—Así son las hormonas.

—Tal vez, Ronaldo le enseñó una o dos cosas a Kendall…

El último comentario enrojeció por completo su rostro y miro asesinamente al acróbata.

— ¡Quítate!

Con el libro abandonado a su derecha, lo tomó y golpeó su casco con él. No sería tan cruel como para noquearlo de lleno con un libro en el rostro. Sabía que estaría bien si era en el casco.

Kick cayó a su lado con un gruñido mientras Kendall se levantaba rápidamente, tratando de ignorar los comentarios de algunos chicos, diciendo que habían grabado el momento en sus teléfonos. Se echó a correr a su salón, no sin antes gritar:

— ¡Eres un degenerado, Clarence!

* * *

 **:V**

 **Ideas random y cortas, pero tiene humor. Eso es lo que me gusta.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **PD: El próximo** _ **drabble/one-shot**_ **será el especial de "Si hubiese sido mi último día" desde la perspectiva de Kick.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Al fin, está aquí! Está el lindo capítulo desde la perspectiva de Kick!**

 **No les quitaré tiempo.**

 **Empecemos :3**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil**_ **no me pertenece, sino a Sandro Corsaro.**

* * *

 _Si hoy hubiese sido tu último día_

No esperó nada fuera de lo común ese día.

Había llegado a rastras a la escuela, planeó más acrobacias con Gunther, peleó con la cerebrito de su clase y pasar el tiempo en su skateboard durante el almuerzo.

Cuando fue a la siguiente clase, algo le llamó la atención: alguien no se encontraba allí.

Y ese alguien era Kendall Perkins.

Era extraño, demasiado extraño. Cuando se trataba de Kendall Perkins, uno podía verla en cualquier clase, incluso si estuviese enferma, lesionada o lo que sea. Por esa misma razón, algo no estaba bien.

Nunca les prestaba atención a los maestros, pero esta vez, había sido por el mal presentimiento que tenía instalado en su interior. Un día común se había distorsionado de una forma casi abrupta.

Se sentía amenazado, y no estaba muy seguro del por qué…

La explosión detuvo sus pensamientos.

La alarma de la escuela comenzó a sonar y todos salieron corriendo, presos del pánico, incluyendo a los maestros. Los gritos y los empujones eran constantes e irritantes para el acróbata. Aunque la mayoría había salido del recinto, aún no se sentía tranquilo.

Pronto, llegaron los bomberos a detener la conmoción, pero no dejaban que nadie se acercara.

— ¡Maestro! —una adolescente gritó—. ¡Jennifer dijo que había escuchado a alguien en el salón de ciencias!

— ¿Qué?

—Parece que era una chica, no escuché su voz, solo… ¡estoy segura que la oí!

 _Kendall._

No supo por qué, pero esas simples palabras lo convencieron. Se acercó, dispuesto a entrar, cuando una mano lo agarró del brazo. Se giró para ver a Gunther. Le estaba extendiendo su skateboard.

Él le sonrió.

—Gracias, Gunther.

— ¡Suerte!

Saltó las estúpidas cintas que prevenían el paso de un ágil movimiento y se adentró al edificio, ignorando los gritos de los demás.

No tenía idea de por qué se sentía tan intranquilo al saber que Kendall podría correr peligro. Ella era su enemiga, ¿no?

 _¿Y enemigos por qué?_

 _¿Por tener gustos diferentes?_

 _¿Por ser inteligente?_

 _¿Por ser organizada?_

 _¿Por ser mujer?_

 _Era estúpido…_

Mientras corría por los pasillos, se dio cuenta de que no quería que ocurriera algo así.

¿Era necesario que Kendall estuviese a punto de morir para darse cuenta de la situación? Kick casi gruñó ante el pensamiento.

Él nunca le dio una oportunidad, y ella tampoco a él. Cuando de verdad lo intentaban, se llevaban bastante bien, trabajaban bien juntos, incluso… muchos decían que se veían bien como pareja.

¿Por qué no podían llevarse bien?

En el fondo, Kick lo sabía: había algo en Kendall que no le gustaba, y eso era la fuerte sensación que provocaba en él. Era demasiado intensa para lidiar con ella, y demasiado… profunda. Él no estaba preparado para lidiar con ese tipo de sentimientos. Cuando era un niño, juró que nunca lo estaría. Sin embargo, no justificaba su mala educación contra la rubia.

Sus ojos ardieron cuando entró al salón de ciencias. El humo era despiadado y estaba en todas partes. Caminó un poco y notó que no había tanto humo a la altura del suelo. Se agachó y allí logró verla.

Saltó por encima de los químicos.

— ¡Kendall!

No parecía moverse.

No quería alterarse, así que siguió intentando.

— ¡Hey! ¡Kendall!

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, se agachó para levantarla del suelo. Su cabeza cayó pesadamente contra su hombro. No había reacción alguna de su parte. Kick presionó los labios y trató de buscar otra forma. Alzó su mano y palmeó con suavidad su mejilla.

— ¡Kendall!

Al moverla un poco, la rubia gimió de dolor. Fue entonces cuando notó la horrible quemadura en su pierna. Hizo una mueca, entendiendo la razón de su padecimiento. La miró rápidamente cuando soltó unos sonidos extraños y, finalmente, abrió sus ojos verdes.

—Kick…

Él casi sonrió.

— ¿Sólo en estos momentos, me llamas así? —bromeó con intenciones de mantenerla despierta. La escuchó bufar.

—Siéntete honrado. Pudo haber sido mi último aliento desperdiciado.

Kick finalmente sonrió, aunque ella no lo vio. Supo que Kendall había notado su estrategia, así que no dudó en felicitarla en su mente. Era brillante. Aún con su patineta, la cargó en sus brazos. Entrecerró los ojos cuando el humo volvió a picar su vista. Se tensó al oír un estruendo cerca de ellos y supo lo que era.

—Hay químicos…—susurró la rubia.

Kick miró la ventana, después su patineta y a la rubia.

Sonrió. No era por nada… pero se sentía todo un héroe.

—Entonces, este rescate será más increíble todavía.

Kendall debió estar realmente exhausta como para no debatir su arriesgada decisión. Solo se aferró a él con fuerza y él se preparó para saltar. Abrazó con fuerza la figura de la joven, escondiendo su rostro contra su hombro cuando los vidrios explotaron contra ellos. Contuvo un gruñido de dolor cuando los trozos impactaron con su rostro, aunque de pura suerte no lastimaron sus ojos.

Ambos cayeron del segundo piso en los arbustos, Kendall encima de Kick. El castaño gruñó y escuchó a su mejor amigo llamarlo.

Alzó su cabeza y notó que Kendall se había desmayado nuevamente.

Los paramédicos corrieron hacia ellos. Mientras Fitzpatrick zarandeaba al acróbata por haber hecho algo tan arriesgado, acomodaron a la rubia en la camilla.

La profesora soltó un gruñido y palmó suavemente el hombro de Kick. Él la miró.

—Ve con ella.

* * *

Kick no pudo evitar pensar que la relación entre Kendall y su padre era… fría. Él se había quedado con ella mientras estuvo inconsciente, pero cuando ella despertó, hablaron menos de dos minutos y el hombre de negocios se había retirado.

Kendall no se había percatado de su presencia. Se le veía distraída e inquieta. Le tomó unos segundos moverse para apartar las sábanas y contemplar su pierna vendada.

—Fue una quemadura —decidió hablar.

Ella lo miró algo sorprendida.

— ¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo? —él asintió—. ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Me odias.

Wow.

No podía creer que la rubia había considerado que él se hubiese alegrado si le hubiese pasado algo peor.

—Ya no tenemos diez años. Nadie puede ser tan cruel, Perkins. Ni siquiera tú.

No fue muy amable, pero sus palabras la hicieron sonreír.

—Pensé que moriría.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—Porque me salvaste —había algo especial en el brillo de sus ojos aparte de la gratitud—. Gracias.

Él quiso contestarle, pero las siguientes palabras de Kendall lo sorprendieron un poco.

—Pensé que… ya no le importaba a nadie más.

Él hizo una mueca. Quería decirle que eso no era cierto, que había personas que se preocupaban por ella. Pero, ¿qué podía saber él? Ni siquiera eran amigos.

—Cuando estuve ahí, pensé en muchas cosas… cosas que hice y las que no hice… había tanto que consideré, pero rechacé… me equivoqué tanto sólo porque quise creer que era lo correcto.

No estaba seguro si había interpretado bien sus palabras, pero esta vez no dudaría.

Le echaría una mano de ahora en adelante.

—Bueno, tienes tiempo para mejorar eso —le sonrió, ofreciéndole su amistad—. ¿Vive hasta que duela? —extendió su mano hacia ella.

Se vio los primeros segundos sorprendida, después, una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios y tomó su mano.

—Creo que prefiero el dicho "haz todo y luego haz más".

Sí, todo sería diferente a partir de ese momento.

* * *

 **Yaaay! Qué les pareció?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**No puedo creer que vaya a escribir esto, pero se me ocurrió y fue un desmadre XD pensé: "Nah… pero… nah… AGH!"**

 **En fin, hay que admitir que el humor es lo que necesitamos para sentirnos mejor, aunque sea por un rato.**

 **Comencemoooos!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Kick Buttowski**_ **le pertenece a Sandro Corsaro.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: No hay escenas explícitas, pero estoy segurísima que saben interpretar la situación**.

* * *

 _Hormonas_

—¿Estás seguro que están aquí?

—Tienen que estar aquí.

Puede que Linnie y Brad se llevaran como perros y gatos, pero cuando se trataba de molestar a sus hermanos…

Kick había perdido su casco durante la batalla y Kendall, su suéter. Aunque la rubia se había quitado sus calcetas y zapatos porque casi había sido arrojada al lodo, sólo había ensuciado sus pies. Ahora, caminaba descalza alrededor de la habitación de Bradley, donde… se suponía que estarían sus pertenencias.

—Te advierto, Perkins… tendrás que lavar ese suéter tres veces al día—le advirtió mientras lanzaba la ropa de su hermano.

—Clarence, tendré que ducharme cuando salga de aquí. ¿Tu hermano no conoce la higiene?

—Está mejorando en la personal, pero la de su habitación es un caso perdido —frunció el ceño cuando sus mechones castaños dificultaron su búsqueda. Gruñó y se revolvió el cabello.

Kendall lo observó unos segundos, después sonrió.

— ¿Por qué usas tanto tu casco? Pensé que te avergonzabas de tu cabello… o que eras calvo en secreto.

Él se sonrojó y se tragó un insulto. Se giró a verla con una mueca.

—Es más cómodo para mis acrobacias. Además, ese casco y yo tenemos historia. Son esos objetos que no puedes dejar ir, sin importar nada.

La rubia extendió su sonrisa y asintió, entendiendo a qué se refería.

—Lo mismo va para ti, ¿no? —Ella parpadeó—. Llevas años usando el mismo suéter. ¿Cómo haces para que te siga quedando?

—Oh, hicimos un experimento de ciencias unos años atrás… e hice un detergente que, en lugar de encoger la ropa, la agrandaba. Pero claro, su función se activa cuando lo mezclas con agua tibia.

Kick entrecerró los ojos.

Era una cerebrito.

—… Mi casco es algo pequeño —murmuró—, pero no me gustaría dejar de usarlo.

—… ¿Estás pidiéndome indirectamente que te invente algo para que tu casco te quede perfecto para siempre?

—Ronaldo jamás lo haría por mí —rodó de ojos—. Además, desde que tú y yo hicimos esa tregua para destruir a nuestros respectivos hermanos, no veo el problema en que lo hagas. Nos llevamos mejor de lo que esperaba —le sonrió.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y le regaló una tímida sonrisa.

Ambos pegaron un respingo cuando oyeron apresurados pasos dirigirse a la habitación donde estaban. Kick y Kendall se miraron con pánico y buscaron un lugar para esconderse.

— ¿La cama? —sugirió ella.

—Kendall, debajo de esa cama… hay monstruos que te destruirán —tragó saliva, recordando que casi había muerto asfixiado de toda la ropa sucia que tenía escondida su hermano ahí abajo—. Ven conmigo. Acabo de lanzar todas sus tonterías —jaló su brazo y se escondieron en el closet casi vació de Brad.

Apenas cerraron la puerta, se tensaron cuando la puerta se abrió brutalmente y se cerró con la misma potencia. Kendall retrocedió torpemente y contuvo un chillido al golpearse contra el rostro de Kick. El castaño se tragó una maldición y se acarició el rostro.

—… Lo siento…

Él iba a abrir la boca, cuando unos ruidos lo detuvieron.

—Oh, Brad…

Ambos se miraron en shock, petrificados.

 _Debía ser una broma…_

Al oír los gemidos de ambos, Kick tapó la boca de Kendall y ella tapó la suya. No podían creerlo.

 _¡Esos malditos pervertidos sin moral…!_

Kendall no se iba a voltear; no quería ver a través de los agujeros lo que estaban haciendo. El chirrido de la cama y las voces de su hermana y la de Brad era más que suficiente. Así que se dedicó a mirar los sorprendidos, pero avergonzados ojos azules de Kick Buttowski. La rubia lo contempló unos segundos, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Movió sutilmente su cabeza, logrando que Kick apartara lentamente su mano de su boca.

— ¿Teléfono? —susurró.

Kick respiró fuerte y asintió. Trató de alcanzarlo, pero al chocar con algunos ganchos para la ropa, estos hicieron ruido al mismo tiempo que Linnie y Brad habían subido de tono la situación.

— ¡ _Linnie…!_

—… _Bradley…_

Ambos casi rodaron de ojos, pero prefirieron dejarlo para después. Kendall presionó por completo su cuerpo contra el acróbata mientras se inclinaba levemente para alcanzar el teléfono de su bolsillo.

Kick presionó sus labios al notar que su respiración se aceleraba casi con desesperación. Se estremeció levemente cuando Kendall, inconscientemente, había movido lenta y tortuosamente su cuerpo contra el suyo para alcanzar el celular.

La rubia lo sacó lentamente y se alejó un poco de su cuerpo para teclear rápidamente mientras calmaba su acelerada respiración. Al activar el micrófono, sonrió. Ya no podrían seguir molestándolos mientras tuvieran esa grabación en su poder.

Alzó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver a un tímido adolescente mirando el suelo como condenado a muerte.

—¿Kick? —lo llamó en un casi imperceptible susurro. Al acercarse, se tensó al chocar su cuerpo contra el suyo.

 _Putas hormonas alborotadas…_

Bueno, francamente, no estaba sorprendida. Había leído muchas historias clichés acerca de este tipo de situaciones. Para ser honesta consigo misma, ella también se sentía algo _abochornada_. Así que no tenía por qué enfadarse ni ofenderse por una reacción… natural, ¿verdad?

Soltó un inaudible suspiro y se acercó más a él. Kick contuvo un gruñido y la miró a los ojos. Ella se sonrojó, pero no se apartó de él.

—Es normal. Está bien.

No supo si Kick realmente había entendido lo que quería decir, pero se vio un poco aliviado. Asintió lentamente y terminó apoyando su frente contra su hombro, logrando que se estremeciera cuando exhalaba sonoramente contra la tela de su blusa. Ella alzó los brazos y los posó en sus hombros, sosteniéndolo. De alguna forma, el calor infernal y penoso que estaban viviendo, era un tanto… cómodo.

 _No le sorprendía que esos idiotas sucumbieran al placer…_

Los ruidos de la habitación eran más fuertes y Kendall contuvo el impulso de salir y regañarlos a ambos, pero esas ideas se esfumaron cuando Kick la acercó más a él, presionando su cuerpo por completo contra el de ella. Ambos contuvieron un jadeo de satisfacción, pues _podría jugarles en contra_ del micrófono que aún se mantenía encendido.

Era raro o, tal vez, nuevo para ambos. Kendall tuvo a Ronaldo, pero lo más romántico fue un beso; ni siquiera lo llamaría como tal, fue un choque de bocas impulsivo y algo bruto. Kick, por otro lado, solo había compartido besos con su ex enemiga, y una curiosa amistad con Scarlet unos años atrás, pero nunca había tenido una reacción… masculina hasta ese momento. No había prestado mucha atención en biología, pero sabía que la cercanía y los roces lo afectarían en demasía. Por esa misma razón, se había aferrado a la rubia; al principio, creyó que se reiría de él, mas su rostro avergonzado y comprensivo lo reconfortó grandemente, hasta el punto de confiar lo suficientemente en ella como para afirmarle que… definitivamente tenía una erección.

* * *

Linnie y Brad miraron con horror las sonrisas satisfactorias de Kendall y Kick. La adolescente brillante tenía su teléfono reproduciendo la grabación.

—¿C-c-c-cómo…?

—Digamos que no son muy… _silenciosos_ que digamos —se rio. El rostro de Linnie se tiño de rojo, aunque era difícil saber si era de la pena o de la ira—. Bien, niños… Queremos nuestras cosas, ¿sí? Si lo hacen por las buenas, les daré jugos en cajita.

—S-Sí, niñera Kendall…

Ambos salieron al patio a buscar las respectivas pertenencias que les habían robado a sus hermanos, mientras los menores se sonreían con complicidad.

—Kendall, eres brillante.

—Eso intento todos los días —se encogió de hombros, pero borró su sonrisa cuando el castaño la tomó suavemente de la muñeca—. ¿Kick?

—… Gracias… por lo otro.

—Por supuesto. Nuestro emblema de paz no incluía humillarnos —su sonrisa se tornó tímida y comprensiva—. Además, culpa las hormonas.

Kick formó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, sintiendo su corazón latir con alegría.

 _No eran solamente las hormonas, ¿verdad?_

* * *

 **No puedo creer que haya escrito esto (X2) No se sorprendan si no hice nada explícito, esto es... lo más explícito que he hecho en mi vida entera XD...**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Mándenme ideítas?**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola, chicos.**

 **¡Bienvenidos a otra serie de One-shots o drabbles de** _ **Hate or Love?**_ **! Yaaay! No les quito más su tiempo.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Kick Buttowski: Suburban daredevil**_ **le pertenece a Sandro Corsaro.**

* * *

 _Dicha morbosa_

Kick lo supo por mucho tiempo.

Sentía una cruel satisfacción cada vez que veía a Kendall y a Ronaldo pelear.

Era como la cereza del pastel de cada buen día.

Le gustaba mucho cuando los ojos verdes de su enemiga se incendiaban de ira cuando se enojaba con su novio. Ronaldo era un pobre idiota por el simple hecho de ser un cobarde; ante Kendall, no sabía defenderse, pues sabía que él era el culpable de la mayoría de las discusiones. ¿Quién demonios metía figuritas científicas de plástico en bombones de chocolate?

Admitía que disfrutaba sus discusiones con Kendall, pero era toda una _dicha_ cuando insultaba en tres idiomas a Ronaldo. Era gratificante.

—¡Es que… no lo puedo creer! No lo puedo creer—murmuró con frustración la rubia paseándose de un lado a otro mientras el rubio yacía sentado jugando con sus pulgares, nervioso—… Olvidaste nuestra cita porque te quedaste en la sala de ciencias… ni siquiera sé porqué estoy sorprendida… ¡es siempre lo mismo contigo!

Kick escuchaba todo en el pasillo, dibujando una cínica sonrisa en sus labios.

—… ¿Sabes qué? Se acabó.

Kick y Ronaldo se paralizaron.

—¿Q-Q-Qué?

—Se. Acabó —siseó entre dientes la rubia—. ¡Estoy harta de ti Ronaldo! Nunca puedes hacer las cosas bien… entiendo que te guste la ciencia y la construcción… pero hay más cosas allá afuera…

—¡P-Pero tú eres igual!

—Ronaldo, la diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo si dediqué tiempo a nuestra relación.

—¡Pero eso fue porque no tienes a nadie más!

…

Hasta Kick se tensó al oír la sonora cachetada que le había propinado Kendall a Ronaldo.

—… Eres un estúpido. Se acabó.

—Kendall… perdóname…

—Suéltame.

—Lo siento, ¡no quise decirlo así…!

—¡SAL DE MI VISTA, RONALDO!

Kick se alejó lo suficiente para que la rubia no lo viera. No tuvo tiempo de saborear el extraño sabor que dejó la rubia ante esas palabras, pues al verla, vio sus ojos nublados de tristeza. Siempre veía orgullo, ira, satisfacción o reflexión en esos ojos… pero la tristeza no era común.

Se tragó un suspiró al seguirla sutilmente hasta la salida. Al estar lo suficientemente lejos de la secundaria, la llamó.

—Hey, Perkins.

Ella se detuvo y la escuchó suspirar. Kick casi sonrió; ese sonido significaba solo una cosa.

—¿Qué quieres, Clarence? —la voz derrotada de la joven comprobó sus sospechas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se giró por completó y lo miró desafiante.

—… Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Estabas estudiando, y yo estaba haciendo acrobacias. Lo _típico_ —se encogió de hombros _ingenuamente_.

La mirada de la rubia se suavizó un poco.

—¿Te llevo a casa?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Vas a otro lado?

—No, pero es extraña tu oferta.

—Somos vecinos, Kendall.

Ella rodó de ojos y ojeó con desconfianza la patineta azul.

—Vamos; si confías en mí, no creo que te caigas en el camino.

Kendall entrecerró los ojos y caminó hacia él con cuidado. Casi contuvo el aliento cuando la rubia contempló sus ojos por segundos que se hicieron eternos. La vio negar con la cabeza y se posicionó detrás de él, abrazando su torso con fuerza.

* * *

—Rompí con Ronaldo.

Reprimió la curva de sus labios.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —se encogió de hombros—. Debí hacerlo hace tiempo; nunca me gustó mucho Ronaldo.

Eso captó por completo su interés.

—Entonces, ¿por qué diablos saliste con él? Siempre me pregunté qué rayos le viste.

—Nuestros padres lo arreglaron. Sé que Ronaldo se convierte en los ojos de mi familia para saber cómo voy en la escuela, pero…

—¿Te aburriste del nerd? —se mofó.

—Es aburrido —admitió—, pero yo también lo soy. No me gustó el hecho de que nos parezcamos tanto; ambos nos interesamos en la ciencia, en los estudios, casi queremos estudiar lo mismo… no —negó con la cabeza—. Veía un futuro monótono y sin sentido. No lo soportaría.

—¿Qué pasó con tu afán de tener las cosas en orden?

Kendall se quedó callada unos segundos, hasta que le sonrió de una forma que lo estremeció.

—Clarence, creo que no entiendes que, para reestablecer el orden, la paz y el desastre deben estar equilibrados.

El joven acróbata contempló los ojos verdes de la brillante joven unos segundos, algo sorprendido por la forma en que le había contestado. Terminó por sonreír y agarró su patineta.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero creo que tienes razón, Perkins —se encaminó hacia su propio hogar—. Espero que puedas encontrar tu respectivo "desastre".

Kendall no le contestó de vuelta, pero casi pudo oír lo que pensaba.

 _Lo más probable era que ya lo había encontrado_.

Mañana se reiría de Ronaldo por haber sido abofeteado por una chica y, para colmo de males (o mejor para el acróbata), también le habían cortado.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Rossana.**

 **Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola, lectores!**

 **Bienvenidos a otra serie de drabbles/one-shots de Kindall. Espero que les guste, y que hayan tenido una bonita Navida + Año Nuevo.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Kick Buttowski: Suburban daredevil**_ **no me pertenece, sino a Sandro Corsaro.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE DRABBLE TOCA TEMAS DE CALIFICACIÓN MATURE, CONTIENE LENGUAJE VULGAR; ASÍ QUE SI NO LES GUSTA, O NO SE SIENTEN PREPARADOS PARA LEERLO, NO LO HAGAN.**

* * *

 _Nunca, nunca_

—Vamos, Buttowski. ¿Qué tienes que ocultar?

El acróbata escudriñó con la mirada a Gordie Gibble. Si había asistido a su fiesta fue porque Brad lo había arrastrado, pues el condenado diablo era jodidamente popular, y su hermano quería ser visto con los _chicos cool_. Al menos, Gunther lo había acompañado, y había unos cuantos de su clase para conversar. Ahora, estaban reuniendo a muchachos para jugar al _Nunca, nunca_. Si bien había oído del juego, no le daba buena espina.

—Vamos, _loser_. Gordie tiene razón —se burló su hermano mayor—. No tienes nada que ocultar, ¿o sí?

Gunther le susurró que lo acompañaría, cosa que lo reconfortó bastante. Al sentarse, notó que eran siete chicos: Brad, Gordie, Mouth, Pantsy, un chico que no conocía llamado James, Gunther y él.

—Muy bien —se frotó las manos el castaño con satisfacción—. Antes de empezar… me gustaría saber si todos conocen el juego.

—Umm —Gunther sonrió tímidamente—… yo no.

El joven popular rodó de ojos.

—Por supuesto que tenías que ser tú —resopló. Mientras sus guardaespaldas llenaban los vasos de alcohol, Gordie explicó—: las reglas son simples. Cada uno va a decir algo que nunca a hecho, y la o las personas que sí lo hayan hecho, deben tomar un sorbo. Y luego es el turno del siguiente. ¿Estamos claros?

—Creo que sí.

—Genial. Ahora… estamos entre hombres, chicos —movió su cabello con coquetería—. No hay porqué mentir. Además, esto solo queda entre nosotros.

—¿En serio? —preguntó esta vez Kick, no creyendo las palabras del castaño ni un poco.

—Por supuesto. Les doy mi palabra.

El resto se miraron entre ellos y aceptaron.

—Bien. Como es mi fiesta, yo comienzo —sonrió maléficamente—… Yo nunca, nunca… he botado mi teléfono al inodoro.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Brad, Gunther y James tomaron un trago de su bebida. El resto se rio.

—Joder. ¿Qué les pasó?

—Estaba viendo pornografía, pero tocaron a la puerta del baño. Me asusté y lo dejé caer —se encogió de hombros James.

—A mí se me resbaló por tener jabón en las manos —se rio nervioso el vikingo.

Brad resopló.

—Lo mismo que James —gruñó.

Ellos rieron.

—Bien, Jamie. Es tu turno.

—… Yo nunca, nunca… he tenido una novia.

Gunther, Brad, Pantsy y Mouth tomaron un sorbo.

—¿Nombres?

—Jackie, y seguimos juntos —respondió Gunther.

—Kelly… y Linnie —murmuró el último nombre Brad, llamando la atención de su hermano.

—¿Saliste con la hermana de Kendall?

—¡Cállate, _loser_!

—Shanon —dijo Pantsy.

—¡¿SHANON?! —exclamó su amigo.

—Emily —dijo Mouth.

—¿La que se fue a estudiar a Europa? —preguntó Gunther.

—Sí —suspiró.

—Bien… Mouth… ¿así te llamas? —se rio. El rubio lo miró mal—. Es tu turno.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, analizando a cada uno. Solo Gordie y Kick no habían tocado sus vasos, pero él sabía una forma para hacerlo hablar. Él sabía cosas; cosas que ni su mejor amigo sabía. Sonrió con malicia. No lo delataría enseguida, ya se daría el juego al camino que quería.

—Yo nunca, nunca… he besado a una rubia.

Kick se tensó y Brad gruñó. Ambos hermanos tomaron sus vasos y tragaron con amargura. Gunther y Patsy también lo hicieron.

—¿Gunther? —el acróbata alzó una ceja.

—No preguntes.

—¿Nombres? —exigió Gordie.

—… Linnie.

—… Kendall.

—Agathe.

—Shanon...

—Espera un segundo… ¿qué diablos tienen ustedes dos con las Perkins? —se burló el castaño.

—¡Hey! ¡Linnie es hermosa! ¡¿Puedes culparme?!

—Bueno, sí… lo es —le dio la razón—. Y gracias a su sentido de la moda, le enseñó a su hermanita cómo vestirse —miró de reojo a Kick, quien frunció el ceño ante ese comentario—. ¿Y tú qué, Kick?

—La besé para escaparme de Pantsy.

—Y de Ronaldo —mencionó su amigo.

—¡GUNTHER!

Mouth se rio de buena gana. Había sido mejor de lo esperado.

—Gunther, es tu turno.

Así estuvieron jugando por una hora, descubriendo ciertas cosas que no sabían, y eran dignas de burla. Para la gran decepción de Gordie, todos los chicos ya habían tenido intimidad con una chica, fracasando su plan para humillar a alguno de ellos. Además, mientras Kick, Gordie y James recién estaban sintiendo leves mareos, los demás ya estaban completamente borrachos.

—¡Mi turno! ¡Mi turno! —levantó la mano Mouth con ganas. Se rio maléficamente mientras veía a Kick—. Al fin, puedo decir esto…

—Solo dilo, Mouth.

—Yo…—se rio—… nunca, nunca… he tenido sexo en el vestidor de hombres.

Kick se quedó de piedra.

 _¡¿De dónde había sacado eso?! ¡¿Cómo diablos se enteró?!_

El medio doble de riesgo sintió un tic en su ojo y miró asesinamente a Mouth, quien sonreía inocentemente hacia la nada.

—¿Oh? ¿Nadie? Estoy seguro que hay alguien —Brad frunció el ceño y Gordie alzó las cejas con cierto interés—. Estamos en confianza, ¿no? Esto quedará entre nosotros…—miró directamente a Kick—… pero si no habla… supongo que tendrán que creerme con las fotografías que saqué…

—¡¿Fotos?! —exclamó el Buttowski mayor.

—Vaya, vaya… qué interesante —se rio James.

Kick presionó los labios con fuerza.

—¿Quieren verlas? —ofreció nuevamente el rubio.

Antes de sacar su teléfono, Kick llamó la atención de todos cuando cogió su vaso y terminó de bebérselo por completo.

—Ya está. ¿Contento?

Su hermano, Gordie y Pantsy lo miraron boquiabiertos ante la revelación. Gunther hizo una mueca y James ensanchó su sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? No tienes porqué avergonzarte. Es normal.

—No me avergüenzo —se cruzó de brazos.

James notó la mirada distante del acróbata y comprendió.

—Oh. Querías protegerla de este bochorno.

—Lo que sea. Creo que será mejor irnos a casa, Brad —se levantó abruptamente y agarró a su hermano.

—¡E-Espera un momento, _loser_! ¡Me debes explicaciones…!

Pero antes de seguir continuando, al pelinegro vomitó arrodillado. Kick hizo una mueca mientras Pantsy lo ayudaba a ir al baño. El castaño entrecerró los ojos y miró a Mouth.

—¿Cuánto quieres?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Cuánto quieres para borrar esas malditas fotos?

Mouth sonrió complacido.

* * *

 **Sí, lo sé.**

 **Se me ocurrió de la nada. De una salida de chicos, why not.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola, chicos.**

 **Lamento la ausencia; he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y ni he tenido tiempo de relacionarme con la inspiración (ahora entiendo porqué me deja y se va con otros escritores :'v).**

 **En fin, aquí les dejo otra historia; pienso que será un** _ **Two-shot**_ **porque esta idea será algo larga…**

 **¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ **:** _ **Kick Buttowski: Suburban daredevil**_ **no me pertenece, sino a Sandro Corsaro.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: hay algunas escenas un** _ **poquiiiito**_ **subidas de tono, pero siguen formando parte de la clasificación T.**

* * *

 _Adherente_

[Parte 1]

—… ¿Puedes recordarme por qué diablos querías esta estupidez?

—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Necesitaba la savia para un experimento!

—Bueno, la tienes. Pero, ¡¿cómo diablos nos despegaremos ahora?! Ronaldo jamás nos echaría una mano.

Kendall, con gran pesar, le dio la razón.

La joven había vuelto en busca de la "dichosa savia" pegajosa que había sacado unos años atrás. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se había encontrado nuevamente con el acróbata de una forma muy familiar. Mientras ella estaba guardando la savia en un frasco mucho más grande que el anterior, Kick había ignorado las nuevas ruinas del lugar y perdió el equilibrio, estrellándose con la rubia y con el dichoso tarro de vidrio, el cual no soportó la fuerza y se rompió.

Ahora, ambos se encontraban en el suelo, con algunos trozos de vidrios enterrados en sus torsos, y… pues… claramente pegados. El momento en que la rubia había sentido el líquido pegajoso humedecer su suéter, supo que el medio doble de riesgo lo había arruinado. Sus torsos estaban pegados como imanes y no podían separarse sin que alguien los mirara de una forma extraña.

Al inicio, era Kendall quien estuvo debajo, pero Kick se había movido para que la rubia respirara mejor y estuviera encima de él. No sabían que demonios decir sin insultarse por el descuido de cada uno, ni tampoco, sin avergonzarse antes.

—… ¿Dónde está Gunther?

—Vine solo. Tenía que trabajar en el restaurant de sus padres —la miró con fastidio—. Y asumo que no le dijiste a nadie adónde ibas…

—No —murmuró con pesadez—. Además, no es como que le interese a alguien.

El castaño presionó sus labios con fuerza, y, con mucha pesadumbre, se retiró el casco de su cabeza. El constante calor de sus cuerpos lo estaba dejando abochornado, y necesitaba algo de frescura. Su filosofía de _mente fresca, cuerpo fresco_ no podía funcionar cuando tenía a su compañera de clases encima de él con las piernas en cada lado de su cuerpo. Por suerte, Kendall no había dicho nada; lo había mirado unos segundos, para luego volver a mirar un punto muerto del suelo. Sin embargo, Kick se tensó cuando la sintió removerse con incomodidad contra su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Disculpa. Se me están durmiendo las piernas.

El acróbata no tardó en darse cuenta que Kendall no estaba apoyando todo su peso contra su cuerpo, sino que se había estado apoyando de codos y rodillas lo mejor que pudo para no "aplastarlo". No pudo evitar suspirar.

—Kendall, eres tan liviana como una pluma —le reprochó—. ¿Por qué demonios haces eso?

—No debe ser muy agradable, Clarence —resopló con cierta vergüenza—. Estoy tratando de hacer esto lo menos incómodo posible…

Kick lo sabía, pero sentía que estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. Si bien sus torsos estaban pegados, Kendall había levantado un poco las caderas para evitar algún contacto que les causara pena. Sin embargo, eso había causado que la posición en la que se encontraba la joven, desde los ojos del castaño, luciera… _curiosamente_ agradable.

Finalmente suspiró.

—Creo que deberíamos cambiar de posición por un rato, para que no te duelan las piernas.

La rubia alzó la mirada y sus ojos verdes brillaron con cierta duda.

—… ¿Seguro?

—Claro. Confía en que no te aplastaré.

Kendall suspiró y asintió. Ambos trataron de no tocar sus manos, pues estaban algo manchados por la savia, y no querían seguir empeorando la situación (otra razón más por la cual Kendall se había apoyado con sus codos). De un ágil movimiento, Kick rodó y quedó encima de la rubia.

Ambos soltaron un gemido de dolor cuando uno de los trozos del cristal del frasco se había enterrado con más fuerza en sus cuerpos. El castaño notó la expresión de dolor de Kendall.

—¿Estás bien?

—… Umm…

—Kendall.

—Creo que… se está enterrando más en mí, que en ti —cerró los ojos, aguantando las repentinas ganas de llorar—. Lo siento…

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —frunció el ceño.

—No debí venir aquí…

—Vamos, Kendall. El lugar no tiene el nombre de nadie, así que no creo que no tengas el derecho de venir. Aunque deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos en lugares como este. Nos metemos en demasiados problemas —sonrió a medias.

Ella rio sin ganas.

—Eres agradable cuando quieres serlo, ¿sabías?

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti —ensanchó su sonrisa—. Muy bien. Trataré de quitar el cristal mientras tú estiras tus piernas.

—¿Huh? Pero estamos…

Kick la interrumpió cuando acercó su mano a su rostro. Para el descuido de él, había olvidado que estaba con guantes. Mordiendo del material en las zonas donde no tenía sucio, tiró de él para quitárselo lo antes posible. Cuando miró a la rubia, esta le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Pudiste haber hecho eso desde el principio.

—Vamos, no empieces —gruñó—. Trato de ayudarte, ¿recuerdas?

La estudiante brillante lo miró con molestia unos segundos más, hasta que suspiró.

—Bien. Al menos, el cristal está cerca, casi a nuestros costados. Así que tira de él. Será sencillo —inhaló lenta y profundamente, para luego exhalar—. Estoy lista. Te sugiero que tires de tu lado primero, y luego termines de sacarlo del mío.

Kick asintió sin decir nada. No podía ver exactamente dónde estaba el condenado trozo, así que movió con cuidado su cuerpo contra el de la rubia, y finalmente sintió el ardor. Acercó su mano al cristal y lo tomó entre dos de sus dedos. Hizo una mueca al terminar de sacar el trozo de su costado. Miró el rostro de Kendall, y notó que trataba de regular su respiración con los ojos cerrados. Si lo hacía con lentitud, más difícil sería para ella…

—Dime, Kendall… ¿por qué te gusta tanto mandar a las personas?

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Cla…? ¡Ah! —exclamó cuando el cristal fue removido rápidamente de su costado—… Debo admitir que eso fue brillante —suspiró con cansancio.

Él le sonrió.

—De nada.

—¿Cuánto estoy sangrando?

Kick frunció el ceño y presionó su mano contra su costado.

—… No mucho.

Kendall suspiró de alivio.

—Bien.

Se mantuvieron callados mientras Kendall flexionaba con lentitud sus piernas. El acróbata se sonrojó durante su ejercicio al oírla gemir un poco al sentir sus músculos tan entumecidos, pero trató de no mirarla a la cara.

—¿Hace cuánto fue tu última comida?

—Hace unas… dos horas. ¿Tú?

—Cuatro. Planeaba ir a comer después de esto.

—¿Es importante?

—No tenemos teléfonos, nadie sabe que estamos aquí… así que estaremos atrapados un buen rato. Necesitaremos guardar energías si no hacemos nada. A menos de que tratemos de salir en este estado.

Kick consideró las palabras de la rubia, pero estaba oscuro; podrían caer en un agujero y quedar peor de lo que ya estaban. Ya no era cuestión de evitar el qué dirán; era cuestión de sobrevivir.

—¿Tus piernas?

—¿Huh?

—Yo ya estoy bien, pregunto si tú estás incómodo ahora.

—Estoy bien —aseguró. Años haciendo acrobacias le habían sentado de maravilla—. Además, hace unos años, traté de adaptarme a la naturaleza. Creo que estaré bien.

Kendall lo contempló unos segundos, para luego formar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ya veo.

Y nuevamente, el silencio los invadió. No sabían qué decir, ni tampoco cómo iniciar una conversación de forma natural. No eran amigos, sería mucho más fácil si lo fueran.

—… Supongo que haber roto con Ronaldo ahora, fue una mala idea —soltó irónicamente la rubia.

—No lo sé. ¿Le gustaría ver a su novia debajo de otro chico?

El rostro de la rubia enrojeció.

—… Es un buen punto, pero nos hubiese ayudado.

—¿Por qué saliste con él?

Sus ojos verdes se ensombrecieron, amenazándole.

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, Clarence.

—Estoy tratando de conversar, Perkins. Si estaremos aquí, debemos matar tiempo.

Ella mantuvo la misma expresión unos segundos, después relajó su ceño.

—Nos llevábamos bien en clases… siempre lo escogía como compañero en los trabajos de investigación… mis padres lo notaron, y creyeron que me gustaba, y nos juntaron.

—¿Fuiste su novia sin sentir nada por él?

—Clarence, estamos en el siglo veintiuno. Uno puede enamorarse intentando una relación —alzó una ceja, mirándolo con exasperación—, pero no fue así. Cuando quise terminar, sentí lástima por él… hasta que me di cuenta que era un peso que no podía llevar.

—Te demoraste bastante.

—Ronaldo fue uno de los pocos que me tolera, a pesar de mi carácter —murmuró con desdén—. Mi madre siempre me dijo que debía ser una mujer con carácter… y nunca dejarme pisotear por los demás.

—… Nunca hablas de ella.

—Acabo de hacerlo.

—Sabes de qué hablo.

—¿Por qué estoy hablando de esto contigo? —gruñó con exasperación.

—No tienes a nadie más —el comentario no pareció caerle bien. Kendall lo taladró con la mirada—… No de esa for…

—Creo que entendí, _gracias_. Si querías conversar de esto, preferiría que no.

Kick estuvo a punto de arrancarse el cabello. ¡Esta mujer no escuchaba! Ni siquiera entendía en qué rayos estaba pensando cuando alargó la conversación. Especulaba que cada palabra que decía, irritaba todavía más a la joven Perkins. ¿Por qué rayos era así? A veces, podía ser tan agradable, y de repente tan…

Frunció profundamente el ceño.

—¿Por qué diablos me odias tanto?

Le enfureció el hecho de que ella ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, ni contestar.

—¡Kendall!

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo —le devolvió con arrogancia, sorprendiendo al acróbata—. Tú empezaste la guerra, de todos modos.

—¡Tú pateaste el trampolín! —protestó.

—Tú dijiste esas cosas sobre mí.

Kick cerró la boca. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Cuando teníamos siete, nos habían asignado a un trabajo juntos, ¿recuerdas?

Los ojos azules del castaño se oscurecieron ante el recuerdo. Era la primera vez que habían hablado en serio; las demás veces había sido por cruces en los pasillos o en clases. Recordaba a esa niña rubia, y la sensación de admiración que sintió por el gran intelecto que tenía para ser tan pequeña. Había disfrutado mucho pasar el tiempo con ella, pero después sus compañeros lo habían molestado bastante. Él aún era un niño, y no quería que pensaran que era un idiota solo por llevarse bien con una niña, así que farfulló que solo había cooperado con la pequeña rubia porque quería una buena calificación, y que en realidad la había encontrado tonta por sumirse tanto en los libros.

Kendall pareció saber lo que había recordado, y ella le sonrió con amargura.

—Tú iniciaste el apodo de la _rata de biblioteca_. Te oí decírselo a tus amigos, y al día siguiente, todos comenzaron a molestarme por eso. Arrancaron hojas de mis libros, se burlaron de mis dientes, cortaron mi cabello… pero eso no te importa, ¿verdad?

Kick no pudo evitar formar una mueca en su rostro. Un error… solo cometió un error, y había arruinado una amistad que pudo haberle durado hasta ahora. Joder, sería tan amiga de ella como lo era con Gunther si hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada. Por su culpa, habían comenzado a molestarla desde que era una niña; aún podía ver en los pasillos cómo botaban sus libros y la hacían caer al suelo por ello.

—Era inmaduro…—empezó a decir.

—Clarence, podemos decir lo que sea cuando somos niños —una capa de tristeza cubrió sus ojos—, pero no cambia el hecho de que nunca te acercaste a mí… nunca dijiste que lo sentías. Y seguiste insultándome de la misma forma. Yo no te detesto, tengo razones para hacerlo, y quiero convencerme de que lo hago muchas veces… pero no.

El acróbata hizo una mueca, y consideró sus palabras por un largo periodo. No estaba muy seguro de lo que podría decirle, pero a juzgar de los fuertes latidos de su corazón, tuvo una idea.

—… ¿Aún tengo tiempo?

La rubia lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Pregunto si aún tengo tiempo para disculparme contigo —Kendall lo miró a los ojos, y sonrió un poco.

—Supongo. Si salimos de aquí, aceptaré tu disculpa.

Kick no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

—¿Y si morimos aquí?

—Te odiaré hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—Bueno, es un trato justo.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Primera parte, ¡lista!**

 **No sé cuándo podré subir la segunda, pero ya trataré de ganarme algo de tiempo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 _ **Rossana's Mind**_ **.**

 **¿** _ **Reviews**_ **?**


End file.
